Rocket Wars: A New Kid
by Legendz
Summary: A crossover between pokemon and starwars that I wrote a few years ago, before I knew this site existed.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Star Wars. 'Nuf said.  
  
This a fic that I wrote three or four years ago. There may be editing later on, so "constructive critism" is welcome.  
  
Alright, enough with the yapping, let's get this thing started!  
  
----------  
  
Rocket Wars  
A New Kid  
  
On a weird looking ship, rebels were on it hiding something. Princess Misty (OH NO! NOT MISTY!) giving her trusty Togepi droid and her not so trusty Psyduck droid some info on Team Rocket's newest weapon, the, uh, we'll find out what it is later. The weird looking ship was boarded by some weird looking people dressed in black with red R's on them. To make a long story short, the droids found an extra life raft and got out of there while Geoguy talked to the princess. Lets see what they said.  
"So, princess, I know you were hiding some info about our newest weapon in a Togepi droid and a Psyduck droid."  
"How do you know?"  
"I was practically standing in front of you when you did it, Princess Misty."  
"I should of known."  
All right, you know the rest. Misty gets taken away to some room, Geoguy used a psychic pokemon to try to read her mind to find out where the rebel base is, it didn't work, Geoguy got mad, he pounded some people, then he calmed down.  
Meanwhile, on Dadiogoony, Ash was whining or complaining about something as usual.  
"But Mom, I did that yesterday!"  
"If you were able to do it yesterday then I don't see why you can't do it today."  
"But I..."  
"JUST DO IT!"  
"Aw, why do I always get stuck with the dirty work. I'm the only one that takes out the garbage around here."  
Well, later that day, Ash's mom bought a Togepi droid and a Psyduck droid that the Wajas found floating around in space in a life raft. Again, to make a long story short, Ash had to clean up the droids, he complained, he found the message, the Psyduck droid ran off and got lost in the mountains, and Ash had to find it. He complained even more. Ash ran into Okey Dokey and learned some stuff about pokemon.  
"Poke-who?"  
"Pokemon. It is short for pocket monster."  
"Cool."  
"I have a lifesaver, I mean lightsaber for you. I also have some pokeballs, a pokedex, and a pokemon. Your mom didn't want you to have this stuff, because she thought you would run off like some crazy trainer. Which, in some cases, does happen."  
"What pokemon do I have?"  
"Pikachu. An electric mouse pokemon."  
"I get a rat?"  
"Not just any rat, I mean mouse pokemon. It stores electricity in it's cheeks."  
"Cool!"  
When Ash got home, his mom wasn't there. He found a note that said,  
'Ash, I decided to become a Rocket Trooper!'  
"Oh no! Who could have made her do this?"  
"This was the work of Geoguy. He can do some kind of mind control thing."  
Ash goes with Okey Dokey to some spaceport in Moth Geiser where they find a pilot.  
"My name's Brockcoolioli. I flirt a lot so be careful. My furry companion here is Vulpix. I don't except money, only elemental stones. Darn moths. They ate another hole through my favorite shirt. I can't wait to get out of here."  
"Why do you want elemental stones? Actually, it's a good thing you don't take money because my allowance is only a dollar every two weeks."  
"I need elemental stones for two reasons, my ship and Bubba the Lump, also known as Snorlax."  
"All I have is a fire stone I found in that Psyduck droid over there that is being taken away by Rocket Troopers."  
"Psy yi yi!"  
"Oh no! That Psyduck droid is being stolen!"  
"All right, Vulpix, Flamethrower!"  
"We're Blasting Off Again!"  
"Those Rocket Troopers were no ordanairy Rocket Troopers."  
"What do you mean, Okey Dokey?"  
"The force seems strong in them, especially in that 'We're Blasting Off Again!' thing they said. Also, they had white uniforms instead of black uniforms."  
The people, droids, and pokemon went to Brockcoolioli's ship.  
"This is the Century Bird. Also known as the Pidgeot for it's, speed, power, and it's huge resemblence to a Pidgeot."  
They got busted, they flew off, and the Rocket Troopers that had tried to steal that Psyduck droid earlier hid on the ship.  
"I sense the Rocket Troopers. They are here."  
"Then what are we waiting for?! I wanna beat them up! Go Pikachu!"  
"Pika! Pika! (I'm free! I'm free!)"  
Ash and Pikachu found the Rocket Troopers, who they found out was called Team Rocket, and beat them up.  
"We're Blasting Off Again!"  
"Yep, I was right. They defiently have the force."  
"When are we actually going to go into space?"  
The Century Bird went into space and ran into a bunch of Star Shooters.  
"Vulpix, put the water stone into the weapon generater!"  
Then, the ship fired a powerful stream of water at a Star Shooter.  
"Darn! Those are Grass Type Ships! Vulpix, try the fire stone!"  
While Vulpix was placing the fire stone into the weapon generator, it became Ninetales!  
"Yes! I have a Ninetales! Now it's time to take out those Star Shooters!"  
The Century Bird fired a volley of fireballs at the Star Shooters. It didn't stop them but gave Brockcoolioli enough time to get them out of there.  
"That was close!"  
"Kid, it's always close."  
Meanwhile, aboard a Star Shooter, Geoguy was still trying to get Princess Misty to tell him where the rebel base is.  
"I'll never tell you, you big bully!"  
"A bully am I? We'll take care of your attitude, missy!"  
"The name's Misty!"  
"Admiral, take this Star Shooter to our newest weapon, the Planet Blaster! (Also known as the Death Ray. It looks a lot like a pokeball.)"  
"NO!"  
"Well, you won't tell me where the base is, so I have to go to drastic measures, Princess Messy!"  
"MY NAME IS MISTY!"  
"Whatever. Beam us up, Scotty!"  
Geoguy, Princess Misty, and a few other people were beamed aboard the Planet Blaster! (also known as the Death Ray.)  
"Alright Princess MeetMeAtDairyQueen, this is your last chance to tell me where that stupid base is so I can blow it up."  
"All right, the rebel base is on Dadiogoony."  
"That dust ball of a planet? Ha! Then again, that would be a good place for the base since we wouldn't expect it to be there. Fire the Planet Blaster! at Galbar!"  
"NO! Please don't!"  
"Ha! Like I'm going to do that! Fire away! Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"  
"Uh, Geoguy."  
"What do you want, Captain!? HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!"  
"You're doing it again."  
"Oh, uh, sorry. Fire!"  
"Firing the Planet Blaster! at Galbar."  
The powerful laser hit Galbar but only broke a little piece off.  
"Huh? Captain, what happened!?"  
"Well, uh, I..."  
Then Geoguy yanked out his lightsaber then shaved the captains head!  
"AAAAAAAAAAH!"  
Then the captain fainted.  
"Hey you, bring the captain to his quarters. Now, why didn't the laser blow up Galbar? And why did everyone leave when I asked that question?"  
"They don't need a shave that badly. Except for that guy with a reeeealy long beard."  
"Princess, do you know why the planet didn't blow up?"  
"I sure do! Galbar is a grass planet. I had my Staryu switch the fire stone you were using with a water stone! Then Staryu became Starmie!"  
"No wonder the laser was blue instead of red. Geoguy to the nearest fire type Star Shooter, blast away Galbar! Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha! Ha, oops, I'm doing it again."  
A fire type Star Shooter flew over to the planet, shot some fireballs, then something that was kinda like a flamethrower, then fireblasted the planet. Although Galbar wasn't destroyed, it was still on fire. Back at the Century Bird, also known as the Pidgeot for it's speed, power, and it's huge resemblance to a Pidgeot, Okey Dokey sensed something.  
"I sense something."  
"What do you sense?"  
"I sense a planet that is on fire, and everyone with firehoses and buckets of water."  
"You talking about the force or something? Here's some advice, kid, don't believe a word about the force except that it isn't real. Right, Ninetales?"  
Ninetales shook it's head no.  
"YOU BELEIVE THAT STUFF!? WHATEVER AM I GOING TO DO?!"  
"Time for training!"  
"Alright!"  
"Brockcoolioli, do you have a holodeck?"  
"A what?!"  
"Never mind. Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way."  
"Forget training, some tiedup fighters are out there! They look like steel type fighters. Oh yeah, I forgot, all tiedup fighters are steel type! They're made out of steel! No wonder! Ninetales, get the fire and water stones into the weapon generator!"  
After Ninetales put the stones into the weapon generator, fireballs fired out the Centary Bird's mouth and streams of water fired out of cannons that were mounted in the wings of the Century Bird.  
"Yes! I blew them all away! Yippee! Yay! Yeah!"  
"Brockcoolioli?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You're scaring me and Pikachu."  
"Pikaa."  
"Hang on, this ship is going to go reeeealy fast!"  
Then, the Century Bird did something that was kinda like a quick attack. They went fast. A little while later, they stopped and saw a tiedup fighter.  
"That fighter is heading toward that giant pokeball looking thing. Maybe it's a moon of some kind."  
"That's no moon. Achoo!"  
"Ninetales! Get your tails out of Okey Dokey's face!"  
"That's better."  
Again, to make a long story short, Brockcoolioli figured out it wasn't a moon, (it was the Planet Blaster!) the Planet Blaster! opened up, it sucked in the Century Bird like it was a pokemon, then closed. Princess Misty escaped with her Starmie, Okey Dokey yanked out a pokeball, an Abra came out, Okey Dokey was teleported to the thing that made the Planet Blaster! suck in the Century Bird, pulled out his lighsaber, sliced it in half, and Abra teleported him back.  
"What's going on here?! I sense Okey Dokey! What! He's here!"  
"Geoguy, we meet again. How about a game of three dimensional Star Wars chess?"  
"Nah. Last time we did that it took a month to finish. Star Wars battleship?"  
"You cheat!"  
"I do not!"  
"You always move my pieces around when I'm not looking!"  
"Then stop looking away!"  
"How about wrestling?"  
"No way! You always use the force to win!"  
"I do not! You're a sore loser!"  
"Let's have a lightsaber dual!"  
"You're on!"  
Geoguy and Okey Dokey yanked out their lightsabers and right when they were about to battle a tied up fighter flew in.  
"Hey! That was the fighter we were following, Ninetales!"  
"Nine!"  
Then, a door opened and a ramp came out of the fighter. No other then Jessie, James, and Meowth walked out!  
"Meowth! Hey, boss, how about let us take him on?"  
"Well, sure! Okey Dokey cheats everytime anyways."  
"I do not! Sore loser."  
Then, Jessie, James, and Meowth pulled out their lighsabers.  
"I was so right! They do have the force!"  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
"And Make It Double!"  
"To Protect The World From Devastation!"  
"To Unite All People Within Our Nation!"  
"To Denounce The Evils Of Truth And Love!"  
"To Extend Our Reaches To The Stars Above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket Blast Off At The Speed Of Light!"  
"Surrender Now Or Prepare To Fight!"  
"Meeeeowth, That's Right!"  
"Uh, Okey Dokey, what was all that stuff they were saying?"  
"That was the Team Rocket motto, Ash."  
"Ekans, go!"  
"Koffing, go!"  
"Pikachu, I choose you!"  
While the pokemon were battling, Jessie, James, and Meowth surrounded Ash and Okey Dokey.  
"Oh no! We're outnumbered! You're on your own, Ash!"  
Then, Okey Dokey mysteriously disappeared.  
"Huh? Where did he go? Aah!"  
"We've got you now, kid."  
"So surrender now."  
Ash pulled out his lightsaber and fought Team Rocket.  
"Run Ash, run."  
"Okey Dokey? Is that you?"  
"Run now, ask questions later."  
"Uh, good idea."  
Ash, Brockcoolioli, Princess Misty, the droids, Ninetales, and Pikachu ran into the Century Bird and got out of there. Meanwhile, aboard the Planet Blaster!, Geoguy was busy giving everyone a shave since the good guys got away. Somehow, Team Rocket hid on the Century Bird.  
"Allright, we're going to go reeealy fast! What's that, Ninetales? You found a rock jammed in the console that is above us?"  
Brockcoolioli opened the console and found a rock. It was actually...  
"Geodude! That's where you've been all this time! How did you get stuck up there in the first place?"  
"Geo geo geodude!"  
"Uh, whatever."  
Brockcoolioli closed the console and flew the Century Bird, also known as the Pidgeot for it's speed, blah blah blah, to some planet so they could figure out what to do about the Planet Blaster! Once the Century Bird landed, they hooked up the two droids to a couple of computers. The computer that the Togepi droid was hooked up to seemed to be filled with happiness while the computer that the Psyduck droid was hooked to seemed to be filled with stupidness. That computer didn't give the rebels any information at all. Actually, the computer that the Psyduck droid was hooked up to broke down.  
"Attention people! With this Togepi droid we have figured out how to blow up half of the Planet Blaster!"  
"Why only half of it?"  
"The information to blowing up the other half is in the Psyduck droid. There is just too much stupidness in that droid to get the information out of it."  
All of the pilots went to their fighters. All of the fighters had a droid in them. Ash got stuck with Psyduck. Before Ash gets a chance to complain about it, lets get on with how to blow up half of the Planet Blaster! All they have to do is find a hole that leads to the center of the Planet Blaster!, fly over the hole and drop an Electrode into it, the Electrode explodes which causes the Planet Blaster!, or half of it, to blow up! Then someone has to find Electrode before the Rockets do.  
When the pilots were flying toward the Planet Blaster! a giant hand appeared and threw it!  
"So that's how it gets from place to place so fast."  
"Psy yi yi!"  
"Be quiet, Psyduck!"  
"Psy yi!"  
"How did I get stuck with you?"  
Well, the pilots had to turn around and follow the Planet Blaster! It took them a while to catch up with it. When they finally did catch up, the Planet Blaster! had stopped and was about fifteen minutes away from some planet.  
"Somebody cover me. I'm going in!"  
Ash and the rest of the pilots flew over to the Planet Blaster! and fired like crazy.  
"Anyone know what type this thing is?"  
No one knew so everyone had to use a different elemental stone. Ash used a lighting stone, so electricity was fired. Then about 50 tied up fighters flew in. Ash's electricity wasn't doing much to any of the tied up fighters except for the one that somehow became paralyzed then crashed so he switched to a fire stone.  
"Must of short circuited from all of the electricity."  
After all fifty tiedup fighters were taken out, they went looking for the hole.  
"There it is!"  
"No, wait, that's the one!"  
"That's the docking bay for the tiedup fighters!"  
After about ten minutes, someone figured out that all they had to do was use their scanners. Since Ash was the closest to the hole, he went to it.  
"Allright, this Planet Blaster! is going down!"  
Suddenly, another tiedup fighter flew in right beside him. A message was sent to him.  
"Ash, I am your *static* Darn static!"  
"Who is this? I sense something from your fighter. Whoa! I can already sense things! I'm good!"  
"This is Geoguy. I am *static* *Geoguy beating up his console*"  
Geoguy was so frustrated that he just flew off before HE decided to blow up the Planet Blaster! Ash could see a lightsaber being swung around in Geoguy's fighter.  
In Ash's fighter, a door opened up right under him and there was a window or something.  
"Is this so I can see the hole?"  
"Yes, Ash. You'd better slow down or you're going to pass it up really fast."  
"Okey Dokey? Is it really you?"  
"Slow down now, ask questions later."  
"Okay, I see the hole getting closer."  
"See the words, 'In case of hole in the Planet Blaster!, break glass.' "  
"I see it."  
"Break 2 or 3 seconds before you get to the hole and release an Electrode from it's pokeball."  
"I am breaking the glass. Ow!"  
"You're not susposed to punch it! Use your lightsaber."  
"Allright, the glass is broken."  
"Now, release Electrode."  
"But I don't have an Electrode!"  
"Oh boy. Look in the glove compartment."  
"There's a pokeball. I'll release the Electrode."  
"Good, because you already passed up the hole 3 times!!! That's why I said slow down!"  
"Okay okay! I'm slowing down! I see the hole!"  
Ash dropped the Electrode that was starting to become heavy (Ash was holding it) into the hole.  
"Uh oh, I'm out of gas."  
Then the Century Bird flew in and pick up Ash's fighter with it's feet. (Like I said, it looks a lot like a Pidgeot. It even has the feet.)  
"Brockcoolioli! How did you know I needed help?"  
"When we saw you going around the Planet Blaster! 3 times I thought you might run out of gas."  
While they were flying away half of the Planet Blaster! blew up.  
Back at the planet that was about to be blown up, they were having a party. The hand that threw the Planet Blaster! earlier threw what was left of it to the closest Rocket ship yard for repairs. Ash got a certificate of achievement and Pikachu got a year supply of poke munchies. The rebels were happy and had a good time.  
  
Stay tuned for-  
  
Rocket Wars Someone Strikes Back  
  
Coming sometime later 


End file.
